


【卡鞠】龙 骑 士

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, 人兽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 是龙  骑士还是龙骑  士？
Relationships: Ju Jingyi/Li Yitong
Kudos: 45





	【卡鞠】龙 骑 士

ABO OOC 人兽（一丢丢）预警  
疯狂踩了刹车  
万字预警（虽然一半都在划水）  
纯属脑洞，请勿上升

她就不该贪玩，溜上一艘不知名的战舰，在兜兜转转逃亡了几个月后被人抓住，四肢被戴上沉重的锁链，被蒙着眼关进了笼子。

李艺彤烦躁地甩着尾巴，特质的铁笼被打的嗡嗡作响，像是下一秒就会散架一般。周围的其它生物都瑟瑟发抖缩成一团，种族上的压制让它们起不了任何反抗的心思。

“那头龙好像醒了？”一个后台的工作人员听到响声想要撩开笼子的遮布，察看一下情况。

“好了别看了再看也不是你的，准备一下马上就该压轴上场了。”  
说着那个人便拉动了锁链，双手被慢慢拉过头顶，逼迫她直起身子直跪在笼子里，膝盖处传来的冰凉与不适让她皱起了眉头。

他们在说什么，什么压轴？李艺彤不明所以，心底却越发地不安起来。

——————  
“女士们先生们，请稍等，我们的压轴拍卖即将开始。”

主持人顿了顿，清了下嗓子，故意卖了个关子。

“我相信，这绝对是有史以来最…让人惊艳，足矣载入史册的拍卖物品…也许不能说是个物品。”

座位席上的人们窃窃私语，讨论着可能出现的东西。

有些比较直性子的观众忍不住催促，“别卖关子了，快让大家伙开开眼吧！”

很快，一个被布盖着的巨大笼子被抬上了前台，看着笼子的体型人们纷纷猜测着可能是个什么野兽。

“嘘，这可不是什么野兽，野兽这个词汇可配不上她。”  
主持人的一番话吊起了众人好奇心。

“笼子里的家伙可比野兽强了千万倍，你们可要睁大眼睛看好了！”  
说着便一把撤掉了那碍事的黑布。

全场像是突然被人按了静音，突然安静下来，人们死死地盯着笼子中的少女，少女仅仅穿着勉强能够蔽体的薄布，那头顶的犄角和身后的尾巴无一不在刺激这她们的眼球，少女的身份呼之欲出。

龙族。

全场顿时炸开了锅。  
“我的天，我竟然有生之年还能看到龙，活的！”

“到底是谁啊，竟然舍得拿出来卖！？她就算是个Beta拿来看家护院都比拿出来卖好一万倍啊！”

贵族们都坐不住了，他们目不转睛地看着龙中的少女，眼里的欲望毫不掩饰，看着她裸露在外的看起来充满爆发力的结实的肉体，纷纷猜测着她的品种。

“大家静一静，听我介绍。”

看着交头接耳的贵族们，主持人笑了笑，但看向笼子中的少女时，眼里也带上了一丝贪婪与不舍，要不是为了家族，他怎么可能舍得把这条好不容易抓到的家伙卖掉。

“你们也不用猜了，这是一只刚成年的纯种黑龙，对，就是那个以肉体强度出名的黑龙。”语言仿佛是意有所指。

原本热烈的氛围不知不觉地带上了一丝旖旎。一些贵族的呼吸都变得急促了起来，一个个涨红了脸，期待主持人说出下一句话。

仿佛是为了印证大家的心中所想，主持人的下一句话将气氛推向了高潮。

“她是一个Alpha，虽然还没有测评等级，但大家都明白的。”说着让人再次收紧了锁链，灯光还特意打到了那腹部下方。裤子中隐隐拱起的一团让在场的某些Omega忍不住陷入了幻想，仿佛能感受到那瘦小的身体到底有多强的力量。

贵族们一个个涨红了脸，龙族的Alpha最低都是ss级起步，更何况是著名的黑龙，龙族可都是对自己的伴侣无比忠诚，要是能让她死心塌地地爱上家族的Omega，那不仅是多了个强大的战力，就连家族后代的血脉强度都能得到保证，而且这还是个刚成年的小龙崽子，心智尚且不成熟，更好把控。

而且…一些大胆的Omega甚至Beta，火辣辣的目光从少女还有些稚嫩的脸庞一路向下，那流畅优美的身体线条，因紧张而紧绷着的肌肉，让他们不自觉地咽起了口水，目光最后落在那胯上，望眼欲穿，好像能看到那小巨龙昂起时的风采。

各种暗中涌动的欲望交织在会场中，绯靡的气息萦绕在众人之间，气血上涌的贵族们恨不得现在就得到她。

然而，还是有一些比较冷静的。  
“等等，你有什么证据证明她是龙族吗？万一你拿个蛟龙糊弄我们怎么办？”

“对啊就是就是，你让她变回黑龙给我们看看啊。”

意料之中的怀疑，主持人连表情都没变，仍然挂着职业笑容，耐心地解释着。  
“我们提前打过了药物，不然这笼子可关不住她，不过贵客们想看也不是不可以的。”

说着，一个工作人员走到笼子边，调试起遥控来。  
随机，一阵噼里啪啦的电流声响起，人们看着少女全身剧烈颤抖起来，那苍白的皮肤上逐渐印出黑色的鳞片，头上的金发也开始变得茂密蓬松，那长长的黑色尾巴一下子狠狠地打在笼子上，那特质的栏杆都被打的凹了下去，一声清脆压抑的龙吟让人们再度陷入疯狂。

货真价实的黑龙！

“好了那么大家也见到了，现在我宣布拍卖开始！底价一千万星币！”

这价格一下子就超过了以往的所有拍卖品，但对于一只黑龙来说已经低了。

“一千五百万！”  
“两千万！”  
……

价格被炒的飞起，很快就已经破亿，许多贵族已经无法竞争了，只好咬着牙不甘地退出。

不过主持人可是知道还有些王公贵族没有出手呢，眼见着价格涨起的速度渐渐慢了下来，主持人吩咐下人拿下了少女的遮眼布。

突然的强光让李艺彤不适地眯起了眼，待到适应了后，睁开金色的瞳孔不善地打量着会场里的人类，嘈杂的环境让她倍感不安，刚刚才被电击过的她还有些虚弱，人们各种各样的信息素刺激着她灵敏的嗅觉。

她看见了人们眼里火热、下流的欲望，这让她开始焦躁不安起来，浑身紧绷起来呲着牙来掩饰自己的害怕。却不知这让下面的人们更加兴奋。

“天啊她炸毛了太可爱了！”  
小龙崽子虚张声势的模样激起了一部分Omega的母爱天性，恨不得把她抱在怀里好好安慰。

价格再一次飞涨，主持人脸上的笑意收敛不住，果然是龙族，真值钱。

……  
“啧啧，也不知道是谁那么有钱，那可是一千亿啊！”

“谁知道呢，肯定是某个王公贵族啊，有钱就是好啊。”

“那最少也是ss级的Alpha啊，就是不知道会便宜哪个幸运Omega呢…”

“嘿嘿，你可别说，那可是黑龙诶，一般的Omega估计会被直接做死在床上吧？”

“要我说，那就该送到牛郎店，日进斗金不是梦！”

“可拉倒吧你哈哈哈！”

人们的讨论越来越荤，带着对龙族的无限幻想，这场足以载入史册的拍卖就这样落下了帷幕。

——————  
“幸运的Omega”鞠婧祎无奈地看着笼子里的少女，她想不出自己到底是哪里看起来很饥渴以至于她退休了的父皇会往她房间里送个Alpha…  
想起父皇临走前那个一脸我看好你的诡异表情，鞠婧祎默默叹了口气。

而且这Alpha看起来也太弱了吧，怎么看也不像是ss级的啊？

而且好像还是个什么动物，那头顶的犄角和身后的尾巴让鞠婧祎有些猜不出是个什么物种。  
蛟吗？

少女似乎醒了，她看见少女抬起头来，那金色的瞳孔中装满了恐惧，怯生生的小眼神看的她心一软，开始怀疑老爹是不是买了个Omega…

可惜她没看到那眼底流动的暗潮。

李艺彤心底的恐惧不安就要把她淹没，她大概知道自己是被贩卖了，而且还被人注射了不知道什么液体，只觉得全身发软，结合森林里的传言，一想到自己可能会被吃掉，她就忍不住想哭，她美好的龙生才刚刚开始啊…

鞠婧祎把锁链解开把少女放了下来，发现少女趴在地上用尾巴把自己卷起来缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，就心生不忍。

怎么看都还是个小孩啊…那小脸上甚至还有些未褪去的绒毛。

“你…”  
“别吃我我不好吃！”

“噗”鞠婧祎忍不住笑了出来，不太明白小孩的脑回路。心里已经自动把少女降为了小孩…

…好像被嘲笑了？眼前整个人清脆悦耳的笑声拉回了李艺彤的思绪，发现面前这个人只是个柔弱的小女生，突然觉得自己有点丢人，哦不，丢龙。

哦？小孩子好像生气了？鞠婧祎也不小了，而是温声细语地安慰了一下小孩，然后问出了自己的疑惑。

“小家伙，你叫什么名字啊？”

要是亲卫们看见了这样的女王估计会吓晕过去，谁也想不到平日里一丝不苟做事严肃的女王也会有这样温柔的一面。

你叫谁小家伙！算了不跟人类一般计较。李艺彤嗅着眼前的人类散发出来的淡淡的香气，觉得挺好闻的。坐起来抱着手刻意抬起下巴悄悄打量着鞠婧祎，目光不知不觉黏在了那胸口上那镶嵌在项链上闪闪发光的宝石。  
“咳，记住本大爷的姓名，李艺彤。”

看着故作成熟的小孩，鞠婧祎差点又笑出声，今天也是难得的有耐心。  
“好好好，我叫鞠婧祎。”

“鞠婧祎？”小孩不解地念了一下这三个字，歪着头思考了一下是哪三个字。

真可爱…鞠婧祎拿了个本子，把名字写了上去，递给了李艺彤，谁知道李艺彤看了半天然后憋了三个字出来。  
”革青韦？”原谅她真的只认识半边…

“…是鞠婧祎，我问你，你怎么会在这里？”

她看见那小孩就像泄了气的皮球一样整个人都变得焉了吧唧的。

“我，我不小心被抓了，你能放了我吗，我想回家…”

“可是你家在哪呢？你要怎么回去呢？”看着小孩的可怜模样，鞠婧祎心里叹了口气，不知道这么小个孩子怎么就遇到了人贩子，而且老爹竟然被人骗了，虽然ss级的Alpha稀少，再加上是个蛟，最多也就值个几十亿吧，大不了到时候偷偷补给他？

“我不知道叫什么，但我可以飞回去。”

“…？”鞠婧祎不明所以地摸了摸李艺彤的小脑袋，感叹了一下那头发的顺滑度，脑子里自动脑补成了坐飞船。

李艺彤顺从地蹭蹭那头顶的掌心，再一次嗅了嗅眼前这人散发的香气，觉得有点像…蜂蜜？甜甜的，她忍不住舔了舔嘴角，感觉好像胃里有点烧，饿了？

不过她不是才吃过东西嘛？

“这样吧，我把你放出来，你可别乱叫，我会吩咐人把你送出去了。”  
鞠婧祎特意嘱咐了一下，把老爹给的“忠告”全抛到了脑后，拿出钥匙打开了锁。  
这笼子怎么摸上去那么奇怪呢？

把李艺彤从笼子里牵出来，才发现小孩比她高，不过看着她瘦小的胳膊腿鞠婧祎还是有些心疼，这孩子也太可怜吧。

感觉有点晕？李艺彤晃了晃脑袋，感觉身体有点热…我生病了吗？李艺彤抽了抽鼻子，却觉得眼前这人的香味更重了。  
她是糖吗？怎么闻起来那么甜？站在鞠婧祎身后的李艺彤忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔后脖上香味的源头。

敏感的腺体突然被一只粗糙湿热的舌头舔舐，鞠婧祎被吓了一大跳，转过身来却被一股浪潮淹没，那浓郁热烈的麝香瞬间包裹了她，顶级Alpha的压制力扑面而来，让她不自觉软了腿，身体竟生出异样的感觉。

淦，这tm明明是个sss级的Alpha，老爹你给我弄了个什么怪物！？  
这大概是鞠婧祎生平第一次爆粗口。

那充满侵略性的麝香挑逗着她身体的各个地方，Omega忍不住释放出自己的信息素与之交缠，毕竟顶级Alpha对于Omega也有强大的吸引力，那是源于本能的，刻在基因里的想要与优秀的Alpha交合的冲动。

“那个…青韦你好香啊…”李艺彤一脸懵地看着眼前变得奇怪的人类，不过就连她自己也变得奇怪起来，骨子里生出一股冲动，但又不知道是什么，憋的她难受。

我叫鞠婧祎！

随后鞠婧祎开始头疼，这家伙是个傻子吗，为什么发情期到了不早说，她不会不知道发情期吧！？  
看着李艺彤一脸无措的表情她觉得她可能猜对了…

她忍住本能的冲动起身想要去拿抑制剂，然而却被身后的孩子突然抱住，孩子还顺势把头埋进了她的脖颈中。

她伸出手想要掰开那对爪子，却没想到被搂的更紧了，而且后背还被一个硬物给顶住了。

“…乖，你先放开我好不好。”鞠婧祎试图安抚一下发情的小孩。

“嗷…不…我难受…”暗哑的声音从喉中发出，强烈的气息喷洒在鞠婧祎颈间，不知是有意还是无意，李艺彤竟又伸出舌头舔了舔那隐藏在发间的腺体…

好不容易拉回的一点理智被那粗糙的舌头这么一舔就再次溃散了，本能里的冲动让鞠婧祎转过身去抱住了李艺彤，堵住了那又试图舔她的嘴。

“唔…恩？”仿佛是基因里的本能被发动，李艺彤主动按住了鞠婧祎的后脑勺加深了这个吻，不满足于唇间的浅尝辄止，伸出了舌头灵巧地钻进了鞠婧祎口中，像是巡视自己的领地一般，她霸道地扫过每一寸领地，留下自己的痕迹，最后紧紧地纠缠住那无处躲闪的小舌。

鞠婧祎被小孩生涩却充满侵略性的吻吻的神志涣散，她两只手情不自禁地加重了拥抱的力度，才发现小孩的肌肉竟意外地紧实，似乎充满了力量，那随意披散的肩头的金发更给小孩增添的一份狂野的美。

野兽吗？鞠婧祎不知为何有些开始期待接下来会发生什么了，身体在信息素的影响下开始发热变得敏感，那不为人知的部位像是有一阵热流窜过，愈发地骚痒难耐…

人类好像好喘不过气了…李艺彤不情愿地放过那柔软的小舌，低头发现鞠婧祎脸上满是潮红，那双蓝宝石似的眼睛氤氲这雾气，看起来水汪汪的，她忍不住伸出舌头想去舔，但最后还是落到了眼皮上，她索性接着舔下去，眼睛，眉心，然后是高挑的鼻梁。

察觉那舔上唇的舌头又想钻进来，鞠婧祎抬手挡了一下，那舌头却顺势缠上了手指，把它含进口中。

“你是狗吗？”鞠婧祎好笑地抽出手指，有些嫌弃遗留在上面的唾液，在李艺彤衣服上蹭了蹭，却发现那金毛好像长了点？刚刚才堪堪过肩的头发此刻已经长到了胸口。  
是我的错觉吗？

但身体里的燥热让她放弃了思考，反而不由自主地贴上了这具年轻的身体，感觉到两腿间有一个滚烫的家伙挤了进来，那坚硬的柱身隔着麻布裤子贴着她的私处，若有若无地磨蹭着…

合身的白礼服穿在鞠婧祎身上，包裹出她凹凸有致的身材，李艺彤的目光顺着那露出的光洁的肩膀一路向下，白色更衬地女王陛下的气质更加高洁，神圣而不可侵犯，小龙崽子哪见过这样的人，只觉得她浑身都发着光，身体里那股冲动更甚…龙族本能地想要侵犯一切的冲动…  
她咬了咬那玲珑小巧的耳朵，舔舐着那小巧的耳垂，然后把它叼住细细品味，“青韦你好像有点好看啊…”

敏感的耳垂被人含在口中，那双爪子在她身上摸索着什么，却不知道是在四处点火。  
“小孩…去…去床上…”

李艺彤听话地把鞠婧祎轻轻放在床上，伸手去解她的衣服…

…这衣服怎么这么复杂，龙崽摸了半天都不知道怎么解开，心里一顿暴躁，破坏欲升起，“嘶啦”一声在鞠婧祎震惊的眼神中将其撕成了碎片。

这傻子怎么这么…蠢？鞠婧祎有些心疼她的衣服…

女人美好的酮体印入眼帘，那牛奶般白皙光滑的皮肤在灯光下愈发诱人，李艺彤只觉得耳鸣目眩，忍不住沉浸在这美好的肉体中。

本性促使她再次伸出舌头去舔舐每一寸肌肤，从那细长的天鹅颈，然后是精致的锁骨，再然后一头栽进那对丰满。仿佛能够闻到些许乳香，类似于母亲的味道让小龙崽子高兴地尾巴都甩的小狗似的，她激动地含住那早已挺起的泛着红晕的乳头，像个孩子似地吮吸，甚至还用牙齿起啃舐。

这家伙怎么还！自己都鲜少触碰的胸部被人这么含在嘴里玩弄，那又疼又痒的感觉让鞠婧祎快要发疯，她抬头去推那头金毛，压制住喉咙里的呻吟声去呵斥小孩，让她不要再继续了…

李艺彤恋恋不舍地松了嘴，这才觉得自己下面撑的厉害…把硌的她疼得裤子一把扯掉，一根昂首的小巨龙出现在了鞠婧祎面前。

说实话，鞠婧祎觉得它好像有些太大了，但Omega的天性又让她忍不住期待…这么想着那下身的酥痒感更加强烈了，她忍不住催促到  
“小孩…快点进来…”脸上热气蒸腾，她有些害羞自己会说出这种话…

李艺彤用嘴叼住那轻薄的小内裤，尖锐的犬牙直接将其咬断，最后的遮羞布自然地落下，露出了那令人向往的神秘花园。

花园早就湿成了一片，稀疏的浅丛上挂着点点水珠，那水嫩的花瓣随着主人急促地呼吸上下起伏，特别是那幽深的穴口…不断有透明的溪水从中溢出，吸引着龙崽的去汲取…

两只爪子轻而易举地掰开了两条细白的大腿，灵活的舌头就顺着那微张的蜜口滑了进去，瞬间就被温热的湿意包围，蜜穴分泌出大量的爱液来欢迎来客，那软肉一吸一吸催促着舌头更进一步。小舌如鱼得水，畅快地在里面撒着欢，龙类糙的有些硌人的舌苔扫过软嫩的肉壁，刺激地其一阵颤栗。

异物带来的快感顺着脊椎传入脑髓，鞠婧祎情不自禁地抬起了腰，两只手紧紧地抓着床单来抵御那前所未有的快乐，喉咙里的声音尽数蹿出，合着李艺彤舔舐嫩穴发出来的水声交集成了欢快的乐章。

“啊…慢点…慢点…嗯唔…”初经人事的女王很快就经不住刺激，只觉得下体一阵电流窜过，流至全身，她急促地呼吸着，喘息着弓起身子，只觉得那小孩把自己拱到了云端，就连大脑都变得一片空白。

“噗噗～”羞人的水声随着李艺彤的舔舐激荡而出，她欢快地把那流出的蜜液吞入腹中，混着信息素的味让她觉得自己像是在吃蜜糖。而且她发现在那深处的一块微微凸起嫩肉处，每当她舔到那儿鞠婧祎就会叫的更大声，那甜美的蜜液也会流的更多。自认为自己找到了宝地的李艺彤自然是卖力地伸出舌头去舔，脑袋也随着埋的更深，两只按着腿的手也不知不觉地更用力地压着那双腿…

“哈…啊哈…我…我不行了…！！！”随着一声尖叫，鞠婧祎松开了抓着床单，修长的手指深深地插入李艺彤发间，把她死命往里按，身子强力颤栗着泄了身。  
她失神地看着天花板，理智终于随着高潮的褪去回了一点笼，羞于自己的失态，但随即又感到那舌头退出了蜜穴，取而代之的是一个滚烫的硬物顶上了那里。

不行，她不能就这么被一个来路不明的Alpha给…  
“李艺彤，李艺彤！”

正在兴头上的龙崽子不明所以地抬头去看人类。

“小孩，等一下，你不能这样，你知道你在干什么吗？”

“？”李艺彤现在脑子里是一片混沌，根本无法理解鞠婧祎的话，反而觉得这个人类有些啰嗦了…  
胯下的小巨龙早就蓄势待发了，她调整了一下姿势，就对着那流水的小口直直插了进去，那龙头被软肉包裹的感觉让李艺彤快要疯掉了。那蜜口像是收到了惊喜的少女，激动地吮吸起了才探进了一点点的龙头，像是生怕它跑掉似的。

“啊！不要！”鞠婧祎差点崩溃，她惊叫一声向后退去，故作威严地瞪着李艺彤，厉声呵斥着小孩。  
“停下，我命令你不准动！”说着便慢慢往后挪，企图脱离巨龙的控制范围。

但很快，小孩再次欺身上前，她一惊，下意识地用脚去踢试图阻止她上前，却被反手抓住了脚踝。李艺彤微微用力，就将没离多远的鞠婧祎拉了回来，两只爪子按住她的肩膀，把她紧紧地禁锢在身下。

“说要的人是你，说不要的人也是你，你们人类的Omega都是这样的吗？婆婆妈妈的。还有，我是不是小孩，你马上就知道了…”

说着，便挺身再次进入了湿热的地方…

“吼…”下身反馈而来的快感让李艺彤忍不住哼哼出声，两只手蛮横地扣住女王的肩膀不让她乱动，被欲望冲昏了头脑的巨龙不顾身下人的拒绝与求饶，缓缓挺身让小巨龙整根没入，丝丝鲜血混着点浊液从两人的交合处流出…

“啊啊啊不行太大了…好疼…啊快出来…”尽管肉穴很湿润，但毕竟是第一次，狭窄的缝隙被异于人类的巨根进入，被强行顶开的痛苦让鞠婧祎痛呼出声，整个人僵直地躺在床上，胸口剧烈起伏，大口喘着气来缓解疼痛，那张原本泛红的脸蛋此刻也变得苍白无比，两只手死死地抓着李艺彤背部，指甲深深地扣进肉里…

李艺彤却丝毫不受影响，待到缓过了那爽快劲儿，便开始自顾自地抽插起来。

不同于身体主人的拒绝，肉穴则是很欢快地接受了小巨龙，热情地亲吻、吮吸它，像是见到分别依旧的恋人，不断分泌出爱液来滋润它，鼓励它。褶皱的肉壁紧紧地包裹住小巨龙，引导它进到更深处，花心在龙头的威慑下瑟瑟发抖，被迫与它相吻，穴口一张一合吐出丝丝缕缕的蜜液，打湿了两人的腿根。

就像是天合之作一般，两人密切地交合在一起，不留一丝缝隙。在十几次算得上“温柔”的抽插后，痛感逐渐被快感取代，鞠婧祎再一次被情欲打败，甚至主动催促起李艺彤…

“嗯…快点…你不是要证明给我看么，就这么点能耐？小孩？”

挑衅的话语成功激怒了巨龙，动作逐渐变得粗暴起来，两只爪子反手揽住鞠婧祎的大腿，将她微微抬起，腰部摆动的频率骤然加快，耻骨相撞的声音异常响亮。就像是坐在突然向下俯冲的过山车上，鞠婧祎只觉得那家伙像是想要不留余地贯穿自己，她娇喘着释放多余的快感，那欢愉感占据大脑，让她几乎无法思考。

很快，鞠婧祎迎来了她人生中第二次高潮，蜜穴剧烈痉挛着收紧，发了疯似挤压那硬得跟个铁似的小巨龙，试图逼迫它与之一起冲上云端。

然而李艺彤只是配合着加快了冲刺的速度，在Omega高潮时狠狠地顶住，任由鞠婧祎忘情地呻吟着泄出大片的爱液，却没有丝毫要射的意思，那对因情欲而微微泛红的金瞳直勾勾地盯着女王因高潮而有些脱力的模样，心里越发觉得躁动。

青韦好像很累了？  
可是我才刚刚开始诶。  
要继续吗？

下面埋在Omega身体中的小巨龙似乎听到了主人的心声，突然抖了抖，又刺激得周围的软肉来谄媚地吮吸它，亲吻它，催促它快点行动。

她应该还可以吧。  
我看上的Omega肯定不弱。  
那我不客气了。

李艺彤在心里把自己给说服了，毫不知情的鞠婧祎发现李艺彤慢慢退出以为她已经知足了，但随即天旋地转，自己被人翻了个身，腰被托举起来，那熟悉的大家伙又闯了进来…

………  
也许是本能更喜欢的姿势，后入让李艺彤更好发力，也更能激起欲望，小巨龙不知疲倦地一次又一次进入嫩穴，将鞠婧祎送上了一次又一次的高潮。

野兽的体力都这么好吗？鞠婧祎咬着牙忍受着如浪潮般袭来的快感，四肢早就软得抬不起来了，就连呻吟声都变得细碎…那个家伙不知道累吗！？李艺彤跟个插上了电的打桩机似的每一次凶狠地撞在那已经连吞吐都控制不住自己的小穴上，花瓣都被操的有些红肿，但内里仍然是热情地取悦着小巨龙，让它变得更硬，更具有冲击力…最糟糕的是，李艺彤还一直舔着她的腺体…

“嗯啊…啊啊……”又要来了，熟悉而又猛烈的快感再一次袭入脑中，但这一次似乎有点不一样，她能明显地感觉到体内的小巨龙迅速膨胀了几分，然后，一股滚烫的液体注入了体中…

快感更上一层，穴肉激动地颤抖着接受了小巨龙的馈赠，但是好像有点多了？鞠婧祎感觉到狭小的生殖腔很快被填满，但李艺彤却丝毫没有要停下的意思，她眉头微微皱起，强有力的手紧紧地圈着鞠婧祎不让她逃跑，小巨龙抖了好多次才释放完了自己，白浊的混合液顺着大腿流下，粘哒哒地附着在上面。

“啊…青…青韦…”李艺彤的呼吸越来越急促，小巨龙这是第一次这么快活，从未体验的快感直冲大脑，好像…好像有什么东西破土而出。她喘息着，压抑着想要继续交合的冲动，她猛地抽出欲求不满的小巨龙，尽管那穴肉抽搐着缠绕着紧咬着它不愿放它离开……

她吐着舌头目光灼灼地盯着那已经被操的合不上口的小穴…

怎么办，好想继续…  
可是，可是我要控制不住了…  
要是吓到青韦怎么办…

但这并不是李艺彤不愿意就能控制的…

体内那搅的她翻天覆地的家伙终于肯出去了，李艺彤也终于放开了她，鞠婧祎虚着眼软绵绵地趴在床上，整个皮肤由内到外都染上了一层绯红，下半身已经酸的没了力气，剧烈运动后一阵困意很快袭上心头，但后颈的胀痛提醒着她还缺了点什么…

为什么不标记她？  
鞠婧祎有些疑惑的转过头去看李艺彤，然后…  
？？？  
淦，为什么会有一头龙？  
这是她生平第二次爆粗口。

巨龙灼热的鼻息喷洒在她背上，那双金瞳瞪的跟个灯泡似的发着光亮。不得不说龙族果然是宇宙的宠儿，无论是优美的身形外表还是蕴含的无与伦比的力量，都是其他种族无法比拟的，只可惜这些都给他们带去了灭顶之灾…

然而鞠婧祎现在的心情可以说的上是惊恐的，那龙族特有的带着点血腥味麝香味如巨浪般扑来，将她淹没，让她感到窒息…

变回原身的感觉真好，李艺彤扭了扭脖子，活动了一下身子，然后又用尾巴卷起了脱力的鞠婧祎，把她圈入怀中。

“吼…青…鞠婧祎…别紧张，我是李艺彤…”感受到人类的颤抖，她放软了语气和动作，试图让鞠婧祎放松下来。

其实…巨龙把身体最柔软的部分都暴露在了鞠婧祎面前，她本以为龙族的身体应该都是又冷又硬的，但小孩的腹部又软又暖和。  
如果不是她下面坐着的那玩意儿的话应该感觉会更好…

“李艺彤…不做了好不好？”

“呼…你不觉得现在说这些有点太晚了吗？”

狰狞的小巨龙剐蹭着湿润不堪的蜜口，滑过那敏感的唇瓣，意料之中地听见的鞠婧祎的低吟…

“你看…你不是也很想要吗？”

要你个大头鬼…鞠婧祎不敢开口，怕喉咙里快要抑制不住的呻吟声窜出，但也没有挣扎，因为没有多余的力气，她只好闭上眼睛不去看，强忍着新一轮的快意…

感觉似乎差不多了，小巨龙对准了穴口，不紧不慢地挺了进去…

这尺寸明显大了一圈，才进去一半就被紧致的穴肉卡住了，尽管蜜穴不断溢出蜜液来使得甬道更湿润，但小巨龙过大的尺度却是强硬地撑大了狭窄了空间，导致壁肉不断痉挛放松着来适应它…

李艺彤心疼地看着冷汗直流的鞠婧祎，却不知道该怎么办，尽管她自己也因为下身被夹的有些痛而憋红了脸。

她低头伸出长长的舌头卷去鞠婧祎因疼痛而溢出的泪水，口齿不清地说些不知道什么话去安慰鞠婧祎。

也许是得益于Omega强大的适应力，李艺彤最后还是顺利地到达了终点，她有些惊奇地看着鞠婧祎白嫩的肚皮上因她的顶入而微微隆起，待到鞠婧祎停止哭泣，才开始慢慢抽动起来。  
恢复的龙身后，小巨龙的触感更加敏锐，她甚至能感受到每一寸软肉的吸吮，极致的快感传入脑层，本来就因发情而不太清晰的理智此刻几乎湮灭，只能由着龙类交媾的本能来支配她…

随着小巨龙的抽动鞠婧祎只觉得五府六脏都似乎被搅成了一团，那每一次顶入都能直接顶进生殖腔里，那种异物入侵的感觉让她根本就无法接受，但呻吟声仍止不住地从口中跑出，她甚至无法分辨自己是快乐还是痛苦…

伴随着巨龙的低吼声，鞠婧祎只觉得自己被拖进了一个漩涡，然后越陷越深…

——————  
主星系的夜空还是很绚丽的，明亮的月光给皇城披上了一层薄纱。  
退休的老皇帝正依偎在爱人怀里，诉说着今晚自己的“丰功伟绩”。

爱人有些无奈地捏了捏他的脸，心疼女儿又被皇帝坑了。  
“你就这么把一个发情的黑龙给她送房间了？你就不怕出什么事？”

“别担心，我早就让人去测过了，她俩的匹配度达到了99%，全星际都找不到比这更高的了。”

“你也不怕她找你事后算账？”

“哎呀…不过那龙崽子应该够她折腾挺久的吧…就算找我算账不也有你吗？”

“…希望祎祎明天还能照常起床吧…算了，明天还是去你替她顶一天吧。”

默默地合上书，一本“龙族百科”的字样印在书上。  
……  
半夜被清脆的龙吟声惊醒，老皇帝庆幸自己提前吩咐好了一切，不过…这折腾的也太晚了吧…女儿吃的消吗？

某•终于认识自己坑女儿行为的•老皇帝有些担忧。

——————  
某日，趴在某龙身上娇喘着的鞠婧祎突然想到一个问题。

“哈…卡卡…你说…啊…我这算是…龙骑士吗？”

某龙挑了挑眉，好像很认真的思考了一下。

“应该，现在算是吧？”


End file.
